Fidgetflake/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Darkest Night :Fidgetpaw, who escaped his Twoleg captors, is staying with Mintfur, Nettlesplash, and their kits. He first meets Hawkwing and the others when Gravelpaw and Palepaw attempt to attack Hawkwing's patrol. Fidgetpaw immediately recognizes Hawkwing, and tells Palepaw and Gravelpaw that the visiting cats are not rogues, but members of SkyClan. Fidgetpaw warmly welcomes Hawkwing, telling him that he dreamed Hawkwing and the others would return to find them. He greets Rabbitleap and Blossomheart, saying that it is nice to see them again as well. Hawkwing apologizes to Fidgetpaw, saying that he was extremely sorry that he couldn't save him, but Fidgetpaw stops him, saying that it was all right. :Fidgetpaw, Nettlesplash, and Mintfur invite Hawkwing, Violetpaw, Molewhisker, Rabbitleap, and Blossomheart into their den, and explains that they post a guard at night, due to foxes and other invaders. Fidgetpaw says that he and the others wanted to rebuild SkyClan, but it was difficult due to the lack of warriors, as well as the distrust that Darktail had woven into SkyClan. After telling Fidgetpaw and the others that Darktail is dead, the black-and-white tom appears to change the topic, telling Hawkwing and the traveling cats that they are welcome to their over-abundance of prey. He explains that due to the lack of hunting cats, their prey is running swiftly and they don't have any problems. :After deciding that they should return to where SkyClan currently lives, Fidgetpaw says that they cannot abandon Frecklewish, who is still being held captive by Twolegs. They offer to show Hawkwing and his patrol where Frecklewish is being held, and Violetpaw comes up with an idea to save her. Fidgetpaw agrees with Violetpaw's plan, saying that there is nothing left for SkyClan at the gorge, and they should be leaving. : River of Fire :After a Clan meeting, Frecklewish calls to Fidgetpaw, and the two medicine cats leave SkyClan to go track down some herbs for their storage. Later, he attends a half-moon medicine cat Gathering. He brings up the rear of a group consisting of he, Frecklewish, and Puddleshine, who has become one of SkyClan's medicine cats following ShadowClan's merge with SkyClan. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw :Fidgetflake attends Shadowpaw's full name ceremony and yowls his new name. Later, Fidgetflake treats Dewspring's sprained paw with comfrey and asks Rootpaw to accompany him with gathering herbs. Rootpaw hopes to ask Fidgetflake about ghost cats since Bramblestar's ghost is following him around. As Fidgetflake gathers horsetail, Rootpaw asks what it's like speaking to dead cats and the medicine cat explains how they speak to StarClan and receive visions. Curious of Rootpaw's questions, Fidgetflake asks if he wants to become a medicine cat and Rootpaw lies, clarifying he overheard some other apprentices talk about ghosts at the Gathering. :Fidgetflake confirms that living cats can't become ghosts. Rootpaw asks him if he speaks to other StarClan spirits from other Clans, and Fidgetflake explains if a dead cat has a message, he'll listen to them and honor their wishes. They discover Tree back from his attempt to fish in the stream, and Rootpaw goes with him. Bramblestar's ghost asks Rootpaw what he learned from Fidgetflake, but he remains silent. Once Tree leaves, Rootpaw recalls Fidgetflake's words to listen to a dead cat's message and agrees with the ghost's plan to sneak into ThunderClan's camp. Later, Fidgetflake attends a Clan meeting when Frecklewish reveals Shadowsight's vision of codebreakers and meets with Leafstar in her den afterwards. In the ''Super Editions ''Hawkwing's Journey :At a Clan meeting, Birdwing's kits frisk around her paws as the queen sweeps them closer with a swish of her tail. Later, during the battle against the rogues, Fidgetkit and his littermates are heard inside the nursery. Curlykit calls out that they'll protect the younger ones, while her brother Fidgetkit agrees. Hawkwing and Pebblepaw manage to drive the rogues away, and the nursery queens profusely thank the pair. :After the battle is over, Fidgetkit and his littermates try to cross the river with Curlykit in the lead. The black-and-white kit makes it to the other side after his sister, leaping up onto the bank. Snipkit follows behind him, but looks exhausted, and falls as she tries to jump to the next stone. Hawkwing tries to save her, but fails and flounders to shore. Fidgetkit, Curlykit, Echosong, and Pebblepaw wait for the warrior, and then they all try looking for Snipkit. Everyone yowls out her name, but nobody can see anything in the pouring rain. Pebblepaw eventually concedes that they need to stop, but the two remaining littermates protest. Echosong soothes that another search can be done in the morning, when it's light out. Fidgetkit and Curlykit exchange a doubtful glance, and want to be reassured, but still grieve for their sister. The next morning, all the cats try looking for Snipkit again, to no avail. Hawkwing asks when they'd last seen their parents, and Fidgetkit explains that they lost them in the retreat. The tom-kit meows that they haven't seen Sagenose, their father, either. :A rustling starts in the undergrowth, and Fidgetkit rushes forward, calling out Snipkit's name. Judging by the amount of noise, Hawkwing realizes that something much bigger than a kit is coming towards them. The dark gray warrior and Echosong spring forward, pushing Fidgetkit behind them as a black-and-white creature appears. It attacks the medicine cat, but is eventually driven off by Hawkwing and Pebblepaw. The dark gray warrior directs the kits to go find cobwebs for Echosong, so they promise to find lots. Fidgetkit and Curlykit spring up instantly, and under Hawkwing's watchful eye, gather pawfuls from under bushes. He tells the kits they're doing really well, and by the time they finish, Pebblepaw has Echosong's wound cleaned. The medicine cat shows Hawkwing how to apply the cobwebs, and after, Fidgetkit pats the edges down. He and his sister then stay with Echosong while the other pair hunt. The tom-kit fusses over the medicine cat, making sure she's comfortable and offering to get herbs for the pain. Echosong blinks affectionately at him and replies that she's fine, as it's best they stick together for now. :When Pebblepaw and Hawkwing return from hunting, Fidgetkit and Curlykit are asleep against the medicine cat's flank. The kits leap up hopefully, but are disappointed when they weren't able to find Snipkit. All of the cats eat some prey, and then Fidgetkit asks if they can go out to look for their missing sister. Echosong shakes her head sadly and replies no, as if Snipkit had made it to shore, she would have been found by now. Curlykit and Fidgetkit gaze at each other in dismay, and the she-kit lets out a wail. He speaks up and meows that their sister could have made it to the opposite bank, and Echosong agrees. The medicine cat tells the kits that if Snipkit made it, she would be looking for the rest of the Clan, just as they should be doing. :They then travel into the Twolegplace, where Fidgetkit and Curlykit look around in wonder. The black-and-white kit asks if they will meet Twolegs, and what they could do to them. Echosong replies that nothing bad will happen, before leading the cats confidently forward. Soon after, the medicine cat gestures for them to go under a fence. Fidgetkit and Curlykit squeak in excitement as they squeeze below it, and patiently wait for Hawkwing to follow. They enter Ebonyclaw's garden, and Birdwing springs up to greet her kits. Sagenose follows his mate, but the she-cat's relief fades when she notices Snipkit is missing. Fidgetkit asks anxiously if she is with them, but his father answers that they haven't seen she-kit since the previous night. The littermates launch into their story of how Snipkit fell in the river, and their failed search.. Birdwing wails and draws her remaining kits closer to her, and Sagenose comforts the queen. :When Echosong begins to treat Cherrytail's wounds, Fidgetkit helps her clean the cut. The tom-kit had worked tirelessly with the medicine cat ever since Snipkit's death, and stayed close to the she-cat's side. Hawkwing thinks he might be a good medicine cat apprentice, noting that if they never find Frecklewish, SkyClan will eventually need another. Later that day, Leafstar decides that they will travel to find Barley's farm first, and then go search for ThunderClan. Echosong confirms this idea, stating that she's received a vision from StarClan in which there was a large body of water. Leafstar meows that they must be a Clan again, so she holds a warrior ceremony for Parsleyseed, Pebbleshine, Rileypool, and Bellaleaf. Next, the SkyClan leader calls Fidgetkit and Curlykit up to her. Their parents watch proudly, but Birdwing comments that she would have groomed them if she'd known. :Leafstar asks Fidgetkit if he is willing to be a medicine cat apprentice to Echosong, and he accepts. She tells him about the position, then calls up the silver tabby she-cat. Echosong performs the medicine cat apprentice, ceremony, and Fidgetkit is given the name Fidgetpaw. The new mentor then says that she would have performed this ceremony in the Whispering Cave, but notes that the tom will share with StarClan wherever he may be next half-moon. Fidgetpaw mews a hushed thank you to Echosong before going off to the side of the clearing with her. The Clan is quiet, as they are proud of the black-and-white tom, but sad that Frecklewish is missing. Afterwards, Curlypaw is given her apprentice name and her mentor is Hawkwing. :SkyClan begins to travel to the barn of Rileypool and Bellaleaf's uncle, Barley. Hawkwing makes sure to keep an eye on Curlypaw and Fidgetpaw as they cross a stream, worried that their memories will make it hard for them. Both apprentices hesitate, but the pair cross safely. Later, in the Twolegplace, the Clan meet Shorty, who welcome many of his old friends. The tom then leads them to where the others are, and Stick and Cora come out to greet them. Stick divides the SkyClan cats into hunting patrols, and Fidgetpaw goes with Bellaleaf and Curlypaw. Hawkwing asks after his apprentice, but stops himself from worrying about the she-cat because she has two Clanmates with her. Much later that day, however, the threesome of cats still haven't come back to their temporary camp. :A screech splits the night as Bellaleaf races out of an alleyway with Fidgetpaw limping on three legs behind her. The Clan races out to meet the injured warrior, and she reports that Curlypaw was taken some cats. Bellaleaf meows that she was able to help Fidgetpaw, but Stick's cats ran away so she couldn't help the other apprentice. Echosong hurries up to the black-and-white tom and examines his injured paw. Leafstar orders that a rescue patrol will be formed, but Harley comes and says that Dodge requests their presence in his camp. The SkyClan leader agrees to go, and all the cats travel to the rogue's territory. Dodge tries to make a deal with Leafstar, but she declines. The tom meows that they could try to fight their way out, but Curlypaw would be the first to die. Leafstar knows that SkyClan is in no state for a struggle, since there are so many injured cats, but Hawkwing steps forward with a proposal. The dark gray warrior sneers that they should fight, one on one, and whoever loses gets what they wish. SkyClan cats surround them as Dodge accepts, but the rogue loses to Hawkwing. After the fight, the Clan leaves, sent off by Harley. :SkyClan continues to travel for several days over various terrains. When Curlypaw catches her first mouse, Hawkwing sends her to talk to Fidgetpaw about his medicine cat training. Soon after, the cats reach Barley's barn, where everyone decides to hunt. SkyClan stays there for a day, but Leafstar decides that it is time to leave. Cherrytail and Cloudmist choose to stay, and each cat wishes them well. Later that day, when they are hungry, Fidgetpaw and Curlypaw hunt. The littermates emerge out of some bushes to see Hawkwing leap into a tree, and they stare at him. Pebbleshine yowls at him to be careful, but the dark gray warrior falls out of the tree while trying to catch a squirrel. Fidgetpaw comments that what he did is amazing, but scary. Echosong arrives and tells Hawkwing that his leg is sprained, before turning to her apprentice and ordering him to get moss. The Clan stays where they are for a few days to let the warrior heal. :A while later, Fidgetpaw makes a nest under arching fronds of ferns. Curlypaw finishes gathering bedding for her mentor, and then scampers over to join her brother. SkyClan then begins travelling again, and the Clan finally reaches a lake that seems to have good hunting. Waspwhisker and others join patrols to explore the area, while Echosong and her apprentice follow Leafstar to find a place to rest. One moon after, Hawkwing watches Fidgetpaw and Curlypaw playing with Rileypool in camp. The warrior pretends to be a badger while the apprentices joyfully squeal in terror. Later, Fidgetpaw helps at Plumwillow’s kitting with his mentor. :One moon has passed, and Echosong announces to SkyClan that she is leaving to search for ThunderClan. Leafstar demands to know who will take care of the Clan, as Firefern and Clovertail are injured. The medicine cat meows that she has spoken to Fidgetpaw, and he is willing to stay and fill her role. The SkyClan leader protests, saying that the tom is learning quickly, but still only an apprentice. She questions what would happen if something terrible occurred and he didn't know what to do. Echosong replies that that is a risk they must take, and then notes her belief in Fidgetpaw's abilities. The black-and-white tom ducks his head and tells Leafstar that he'll try his best. The SkyClan leader voices her doubts, but wishes Echosong well on her journey. :A few days after the medicine cat leaves, Leafstar orders SkyClan to move camp away from the Twolegs. However, even two moons later, this doesn't seem to help with the problem. The leader calls a meeting to discuss SkyClan's future, and whether they should travel again to find the other Clans. She continues, stating that Echosong was correct that many of their young cats are losing touch with StarClan—even their medicine cat apprentice. After much debate, the Clan agrees to follow Leafstar, and Fidgetpaw leaves to prepare traveling herbs. Later that evening, the SkyClan leader holds another meeting. Cats begin to gather, and Fidgetpaw sits by Birdwing, Sagenose, and Macgyver. :Soon after, five Twolegs invade SkyClan's camp. They trample through the forest and carry long traps in their paws. Hawkwing sees Fidgetpaw poke out of the medicine cat den, looking on in shock. The Twoleg swings it's stick at the tom and it traps him, even though he tries to break free. The invaders then wheel a tiny den made of shiny sticks into the camp, and they dump Fidgetpaw in it. Hawkwing yowls that he's trapped, and rushes toward the Twolegs, but Leafstar meows that they can't fight them. She orders the warriors to run and meet up by the long grasses, and the dark gray warrior protests. The SkyClan leader snaps that there's nothing they can do, and all the Clan cats flee. Waspwhisker is the next cat captured, and Sagenose meows that he has to save Fidgetpaw. The cats at the meeting spot peer through the trees and see the shiny nest where their Clanmates are trapped. Clovertail and Birdwing are captured next, and Sagenose tries to follow them to be with his mate. Hawkwing and Leafstar stop him from following his family, as he is needed in SkyClan. The warrior eventually gives up as the Twolegs leave and take the captured cats with them. Leafstar honors their loss, but insists they go on traveling. :When Echosong returns to SkyClan, she is shocked when she hears about what happened to her former apprentice. Squirrelflight's Hope :While wandering in SkyClan's camp, Squirrelflight's spirit runs into Fidgetflake though he cannot see her. He and Frecklewish discuss Moonlight's deteriorating condition. He also reports that her kits are doing well now that Violetshine is nursing them. Squirrelflight believes Fidgetflake can see her, and he announces he smells ThunderClan. Frecklewish disregards his claims, though. Later, Hawkwing says to Squirrelflight that Moonlight had died despite the medicine cats' treatments. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan'' : Category:Detailed history pages